One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 30
Chrono angrily paced back and forth in front of future Tack. "So. Tell me that again. My milk counterpart had you save me, in order for the new universe to perfectly align?" Future Tack nodded. "That's exactly it." "So he was able to do something without talking about his kids." "Actually, he did." "Ugh... You talk about your kids a lot?" "I don't have kids." "Unexpected. But respected." Chrono stated as he turned away. "So did my milk counterpart tell you how long it would take for this world to disappear into the next?" "I'd say..." Tack checks his sun dial watch. "2 hours... Or 3 seconds..." A loud bang happened, and Tack and Chrono were shocked. - Orwell tried to strike past Tack, but Chrono tackled Tack, and got them out. Everyone was fighting, and young Orwell laughed. "So you survived, so what? You'll be dead..." Young Orwell was Falco punched by future Tack. Chrono looked to Future Tack who just shrugged. "What? It was necessary for the survival of the timeline." Kent stood up confused. "Hold on... Two Tacks? Was I hit on my head? Faust! Explain! Wait... Chrono! Explain!" "Young Tack died, we went to help him, now shit is fixed." "Hey, I understood that!" "I know you did. I made it simple." Rangton was kicked by a Legate, and was pushed back, holding his arms. "That's nice to know... BUT WE NEED BACK UP!" Chrono smirks, and opens two portals. "I know two." Two large figures walk out of the portal and look around. Jericho and Hayley stop moving and stare at their father Giovanni. Meanwhile Gale and Georgiana do the same to Gustavo. Gustavo swallowed a fork full of meatloaf before acknowledging his surroundings. "Hey! Is that sunlight I feel?!" Giovanni stretched, and scratched himself. "So I'm free... How long has it been?" "200 years." Giovanni laughs, and notices Chrono was serious. "The rumors were true... Impel down does freeze it's prisoners!" Gustavo laughed heartily. "On the bright side, I'm no longer a wanted man and can go fishing again." "You can go fishing when we're done here!" Chrono exclaimed. "Gustavo, Giovanni! Fight!" Gustavo rose his hand. "Do I get paid?" "You get paid in your children's smiles!" "Boo... I mean yay!" Giovanni cracked his back. "Ooh don't get old kids. Turning 25 was the worst choice of my life." His smile faded to a scowl. "So... Who's the deadman that's been bothering my kids?" Gustavo matched Giovanni's scowl. He picked up a stick from the ground and whipped it around. He turned to a tree and quickly slashed it across the tree cutting it in half. "This'll do." Quartz and Henrich leaped at Giovanni and Gustavo, laughing. "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT IT'S ALWAYS NICE TO MEET NEW PEOPLE!" Giovanni and Gustavo smacked them aside with ease. Gustavo turned back to Chrono. "Those were the right guys right?" Chrono nodded. "Yes, yes they were. To help you guys out. Fight the ones that you feel are powerful enemies. The ones that stand out over the rest." Giovanni and Gustavo both turned to Orwell. "Him." They said together. "You cannot blame me if you both die." "Then may I help?" Makino walked past, cracking her knuckles. Future Tack stroked his beard. "I'm a little strong, so I can help." Chrono shrugged. "Okay, you four can win against... Anyone at this point." Giovanni looked at Makino and slowly his eyes went down to her chest. Jericho punched his father in the arm. "Dad!!" "Sorry Jericho. I just got a little distracted..." "What would Hayley say?" "DADDY!" Hayley ran at Giovanni, happy, and with her arms open. Giovanni was happy, and ran at her. Hayley was happy, and leaped, ripping her skin off, and revealing Caramel with a knife. "BETRAYEL!" Giovanni growled angrily as he punted Caramel into a tree. "I don't even like clowns." Caramel was stuck in the tree, and laughing. "Too see a father see his little girl, and then have the daughter turn out to be a psycho clown... HILLRIOUS!" Giovanni just stares. "Who is that psycho?" "A clown obsessed with betrayal." Jericho said coldly. "He's really obsessed with it. A little too much." Giovanni nodded. "Moving on now." He turned to Orwell. "You! Whatever your nam-" "Orwell. But you can call me your executioner." Giovanni stared angrily. "Bitch don't interrupt my sentences." "I'll interrupt your life if you disrespect me again." "Challenge accepted." "Oh, that's adorable. You think you can win this fight." "Trust me, I know your kind, the kind that think they're the overlords of the earth. Then, when I crush them, they reveal that they're sniveling cowards." "Oh, I know your kind. Self righteous heroes, who fight for nothing but self satisfaction. Then, when I crush them, I reveal them the hypocrites and vermin they really are." Gustavo looked to Orwell then to Giovanni then back to Orwell. "I know many have told you this, but you have a terrible personality." "You have terrible hair." Gustavo gasped. "You can insult my way of life, my name, my clothes, but never my hair!" He slashed the stick down sending a projectile slash his way. Giovanni dashed along side Gustavo's attack. His arm started to shine and turned metallic. "Megaton Punch!" Orwell and Giovanni punched each other's fist, and were growling, and a shockwave erupted between the two. Gustavo rushed forward and quickly sliced his stick across Orwell drawing blood from his chest as he jumped back. Tack reeled his fist back before rocketing his fist forward into Orwell's chest, knocking him back. Makino had fire surrounding her, and she round house kicked him into a tree. Joku was next to it, drinking from a coconut. Chrono walked over to Joku and patted his shoulder. "May I have a word with you?" "Yeah, what?" "If you decide to change sides, our previous agreement will be revoked. And I will make sure you suffer." "Who do you think you're talking to? Where is this coming from?" "The future." Chrono said as he walked away. "But, if you do stay on our side... I'll grant you the power to kill every marine in every timeline for all eternity. Make your choice wisely." Joku smirked, and he stood up. Loki cracked his neck, and had a wild grin. "Who do you want me to kill?" Chrono smiled. "No one right now. Just wait. I know these guys, they won't end it on time. Before long, Orwell's devil fruit will reawaken. He might be out if their league soon. Especially when Eien is still running loose." "Fine. Anything I can do?" "Yes... Deal with the small fry." Loki lifted his hand, and lava swirled around it, and boulders flew out, crushing pirates with ease, and Loki smirked. "Watching them burn... Who can't have fun?" "They can't be having fun." Chrono laughed. "So have fun crushing them. Just think about all the marines." "Indeed, I'm pictured Marineford in ruin, with all the admirals in crucifixes, and the fleet admiral herself burning, while nailed to the last remains of her home." "You're a twisted individual. A very twisted individual." "Trust me, this world doesn't need the perverted abomination known as justice... It's killed more people then every 'tyrant' or pirate has ever combined." "The marines have always been that way. Many corrupt hearts pulling the strings to self righteous souls looking for change and peace. Only to be puppets." "Indeed. Crushing anything beneath them they dislike and stating that they're in the right for the simple sake of they're strong, yet also believing anyone else doing so is a monster." "We share a common hatred for the marines." Chrono said as he walked away. "Remember, if a skinny guy with gray hair and gold eyes gives you a promise, say no, he just wants your body." "I'm not gay." "Not that way... I think..." Chrono tapped his chin. "Yeah, I'm not entirely sure." Gustavo was thrown into Chrono. "Dammit! He broke my stick!" Gustavo whined as he fiddled with the broken wood. "Oh well! Hey time guy! Mind if you could open a portal to my time and get me my sword?" "How about something better?" Chrono patted his hands together and punched through the time stream. Sparks of rainbow colored lightning traveled along his body until he pulled out a large black sword with zodiac markings along the handle. "This is the Time Sword. Don't break it, I only get one." "Woah... What's it made of?" "... I don't know. I genuinely don't know." Gustavo shrugged and took the sword from Chrono. "I don't care!" He laughed as he unleashed a flurry of slashes into Orwell. "This thing is amazing! You just might not get it back!" Orwell was slashed, and felt old injuries hit him. "The time an admiral nearly slashed my arm in half... The time Drew snapped half my ribs... The time I burnt myself eating pizza... It's all coming back..." Giovanni started laughing. "Pizza burns. The most excruciating pain ever. Well... Minus stubbing your pinky toe on a table." "Or when you hit your hip on a chair." "Or when you get a Charlie horse." "Or how about paper cuts?" Xander just face faulted. "The devil of my nightmares... Is afraid of paper cuts?! I'M MADE OF PAPER!" Gustavo walked by with his hands on his head. "Yeah and I'm scissors. Which wins?" "Easy, Justin." Justin is holding a rock. Gustavo sucked on his bottom lip as he cut through the rock. "Scissors wins." Justin pounded Gustavo with a second rock. "Rock always wins." Gustavo kicked Justin into a rock. "Maybe he's right. Rock does win." Giovanni grabbed Gustavo by his shirt and dragged him back to the battle. "You can argue about this later. Now back to the battle." "But I wanna play some more." "Later." "But come on, that mummy looks like he can take Orwell." Oswald is kicked into Gustavo. Gustavo sat up. His smile grew unsettling as he made his way closer to Orwell. "Well, time to make this old man cry for his mummy." Gustavo slashed his sword downwards. Orwell encased his arms in Haki to block the attack, but was pushed back. "DONT THINK IM DONE!" He erupted as he slashed wildly, pushing Orwell backwards. "God Slayer Technique: Skyress Roar!" Gustavo yelled as he swung his sword across Orwell, blowing a powerful wind that shot him back into a mountain. "Well that felt good. Who's up for pizza?" Giovanni patted Gustavo's shoulder. "Oh it's not over yet. You may have hurt him, but you most likely angered him more." Orwell is holding his injured body, and he begins to age to his true age. He looks at his wrinkled skin, and smirks. "I'm weaker... Yet more powerful then ever! RANK 1!" Gustavo angrily stomped towards Orwell. "Listen to this guy. He's so so.. Giovanni whats the word??!" "Self absorbed?" "CLOSE ENOUGH!!" "Personally, I think he's megalomaniacal." Nicole walked next to him, smoking a cigar. "I think he has a teenie weenie, but that's immature." "Mature enough." Gustavo groaned as he twisted his sword around in his hand, kicking up a tailwind. Giovanni encased his arms in metal and punched his fist together. "Let's finish this before he gets too powerful." Makino sparked up a flame. "Oh well, it's not like he's gonna become god." "Don't jinx it!" Tack exclaimed. "Geez, like he could." Orwell was struck by Nicole, and Freya swung her swords. "108 POUND CANNON!" The attack was barely registered by Orwell, and Jericho flew in the air. "HELL SPEAR!" A blood stream shot out of Jericho, and went to pierce Orwell, but exploded on contact. Kent dropped back and jumped high into the air. "Thunder Rocket Barrage!!" Kent tightly gripped his fists as they grew into gigantic metal gear fists before he repeatedly shot them off towards Orwell. Orwell was slightly moved, and Oliver rushed at Orwell. "EARTH SHATTERING ROUNDHOUSE KICK!" Oliver smashed his leg into Orwell, but Orwell wasn't injured. Riker turned his arms into chainsaws, and slashed at Orwel. "CHAIN SLASH!" The two chainsaws stopped, being unable to cut Orwell. Beta kicked Orwell in the nuts, but even that didn't do anything. "GIRLY KICK FAILED?!" Orwell glared down to Beta. "Did nobody pay attention when I said that doesn't work?" "..........no....." Beta said slowly. "Time for plan B... TACTICAL RETREAT!" Jericho extended his arms into bloody blades as Hayley held onto his back. "Bio Blade, Duo Mode!" Hayley jumped off of Jericho and slashed down on Orwell as Jericho cut across his chest. Orwell only chuckled, and chains surrouned him. "RANK 2!" Gale stepped up to Gustavo. "Well father... In your own words, shit just got real." "Also in my own words, challenge accepted." Gustavo nodded. "Well Gale, can I ask you a favor? I know I told you not to use the God Slayer Technique." Gale's face grew nervous before he looked away. "But, I want you and I to use it together." "Challenge... Accepted." Orwell laughed, and stomped his feet. "I would love to see this... But I'm no fool! KAIN! KILL THE BRATS!" Kain lifts his axe, and smirks. "Of course my lord." "MINE!" Gustavo yelled as he slashed his sword down against Kain's axe. "Gale! You got the god slayer technique! Just ask your sister!" "I know, but I don't think I can defeat Orwell." "I don't think you can... I know you can!" Gale stood in shock staring back at his father's smile. "Go on my son.. I believe in you Gale." Gale tightly gripped his sword. "I won't let you down." He waved as he ran off to find his sister. Kain and Gustavo broke apart. "You're going to get your kid killed." "Trust me. Gale is strong enough to survive, I'd be worried about your boss. Looks like he can croak from heart failure at any moment." "How dare you... I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU!" Fisker was behind Gustavo, and swung his tail. Gustavo blocked it, but was slashed by Kain. "Good job Br..." "Call me Fisker. That's what Orwell told me my code name is." Gustavo exhaled. "I guess I should get serious, especially since I'm against two of you." Gustavo spun around and forcefully slashed his sword against Kain's axe sending him back as he flipped over Fisker's tail. "You only get one!" "Get one what?" ".... You're an idiot aren't you?" "No, I forget things. Wait... What's my cover name?" "Kung Pow." "Please, I have short term memory, I'm not an idiot." ".... I'm gonna finish this now." Gustavo swiped his sword across the battlefield, sending a powerful slash through the area. Fisker ducked down as it flew over him and cut through the forest. As he stood up, Gustavo was before him ready to attack. As he dropped his blade down, Fisker blocked, but Gustavo repeatedly dashed around him, slashing and dodging, getting faster until he broke through Fisker's guard and kicked him back. Fisker was smashed into a boulder, but pulled himself out. "I was almost knocked out by that... Kain, you take him. I'll take Kent." Gustavo jumped back as Kain slammed his axe in the ground creating a crater. "Welcome back." Gustavo said jokingly. "I prefer you anyway, you seem like someone I could polish my skills with." "Just shut it infidel!" Kain lifted his hand, and a mountain was lifted, and flew at Gustavo. "Infidel? A mountain? So another game of Rock Paper Scissors. When will you learn, scissors always win!" Gustavo quickly slashed upwards and cut the mountain in half. Kain slashed Gustavo. "It says a lot when a mountain has to be a distraction." Gustavo looked to Kain. "It also says a lot when you think you can beat me with a single slash." Gustavo jumped back and clashed with Kain, repeatedly blowing each other back. "Let me show you something, GOD SLAYER: HURRICANE CLAW!!" Gustavo flipped his sword backwards and dashed past Kain, followed by a heavy gust of wind that slashed through him. Kain was pushed back, with Kain's body covered in scars. Kain threw his axe, and slashed into Gustavo. Gustavo rubbed his wounds and laughed at the pain. "Oh that's gonna leave a mark. How am I gonna explain this to the warden?" "It's hard for a dead man to explain." Giovanni was next to Gustavo. "Say that ex jail keeper did that to you." "He's what?! Then again... Maybe that's why he stopped visiting me. Hm.. The more you know." "Yeah, he always hated you the most. Surprised he never tried to strangle you in your sleep." "Who said he didn't?" Gustavo remarked. Giovanni blankly stared at Gustavo who in return flashed a goofy smile. "What?" "You're a weird thing." "Thing? I'm not even a person?" "No." "How mean!" "Geez, you can understand why I say that. Your the strangest guy I know." "Thank you." "That wasn't a compliment!" "But it wasn't an insult!" "It is what you make of it." Makino sent a flame vortex at Orwell, who is incinerated by the attack. Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc